how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Chalke
Sarah Chalke is a Canadian actress who plays Stella Zinman on Season 3 and 4 as well as one episode in Season 9 of How I Met Your Mother. Biography Sarah Chalke was born on 27 August 1976, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Her parents are Angie Chalke and Doug Chalke. She is the middle child, having one older sister, Natasha Chalke, and one younger, Piper Chalke. Sarah made her acting debut in a made-for-TV movie, City Boy (1992) (TV). In 1993, after her first film, she auditioned for the role of "Becky" on the TV series "Roseanne" (1988). The show was looking for a replacement after Alicia Goranson quit the show to go to college. Sarah graduated from high school in 1995, while shooting the 1994-1995 season of "Roseanne" (1988). Also, in 1994, Sarah co-starred in the film Ernest Goes to School (1994) along with Jim Varney. Then, in 1996, she starred in 2 films, including Robin of Locksley (1996) (TV), and also Stand Against Fear (1996) (TV), where she played a cheerleader, "Krista Wilson". In 1998, a year after "Roseanne" (1988) ended, Sarah was asked to act in a show called "Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy" (1998). The show was based on the TV movie with the same name, which Sarah was also in. Sarah is best known for her role as Elliot Reid in Scrubs. Filmography * - Glinda The Good Witch *How to Live With Your Parents (for the rest of your life) (2013) - Polly *Cougar Town (2011) - Angie * Mad Love(TV series) (2011) (TV) - Kate Swanson *Scrubs - Dr. Elliot Reid (173 episodes, 2001-2010) *Team Spitz (2010) (TV) - Alicia *Prep & Landing (2009) (TV) (voice) - Magee *Maneater - Clarissa Alpert (2 episodes, 2009) *How I Met Your Mother - Stella Zinman (9 episodes, 2008-2009) *Prop 8: The Musical (2008) - Scary Catholic School Girls From Hell *Mama's Boy (2007) - Maya *Saturday Night Live - Dr. Elliot Reid (1 episode, 2007) *Chaos Theory (2007/I) - Paula Crowe *Why I Wore Lipstick to My Mastectomy (2006) (TV) - Geralyn Lucas *Channel 101 (2006) (TV) - Melissa *Cake (2005/I) - Jane *Alchemy (2005/I) - Samantha Rose *Awesometown (2005) (TV) - Melissa *Clone High U.S.A. - Marie Antoinette (3 episodes, 2002-2003) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) (TV) - Dr. Elliot Reid *XCU: Extreme Close Up (2001) - Jane Bennett *Kill Me Later (2001) - Linda *Cinderella: Single Again (2000) - Cinderella *Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy - Gloria Hobson (23 episodes, 1999-2000) *Spin Cycle (2000) - Tess *First Wave - Chloe Wells (1 episode, 1999) *Y2K (1999) - Myra Soljev *All Shook Up (1999) - Katy Dudston *I've Been Waiting for You (1998) (TV) - Sarah Zoltanne *Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy (1998) (TV) - Gloria McIntosh *Dead Man's Gun - Murial Jakes (1 episode, 1997) *Roseanne - Becky Conner-Healy (70 episodes, 1993-1997) *Dying to Belong (1997) (TV) - Drea Davenport *A Child's Wish (1997) (TV) - Melinda *Daughters (1997) (TV) - Annie Morrell *Stand Against Fear (1996) (TV) - Krista Wilson *Dead Ahead (1996) (TV) - Heather Loch *Robin of Locksley (1996) (TV) - Marion Fitzwater *Ernest Goes to School (1994) - Maisy *Beyond Obsession (1994) (TV) - Laura Sawyer *Woman on the Ledge (1993) (TV) - Elizabeth *Relentless: Mind of a Killer (1993) (TV) - Carrie *The Odyssey - Estate Agent (1 episode, 1992) *Neon Rider - Annie (1 episode, 1992) *City Boy (1992) (TV) - Angelica External Links * * *Sarah Chalke at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors